


The Anniversary Gift

by ashleybenlove



Category: Aladdin (1992), Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Aladdin and Jasmine have been dead for like a 1000 years, Aladdin/Jasmine are referenced, Alternate Universe - Human, Community: disney_kink, F/M, Fluff, Gen, References to sexual activity, jessie has anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Buzz had given Genie to Jessie as an anniversary gift. Basically as someone to keep her company and to work in tandem with Buzz to keep Jessie happy. A sort of butler-slash-friend for her, so that when he was away for Star Command reasons, she did not feel lonely and did not worry to the point of physical illness, as was prone to happen with her.





	The Anniversary Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in February 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Anon would like some fluffiness involving Genie and a female heroine of your choice. They don't have to be in love, though anon would adore something one-sided; he just has to be devoted to making her wishes come true, being there for her, and being the incredibly awesome sort of person he is. Magic, kittens, and hugs all around. If there is one-sidedness, and you don't have them get together, nothing dreary, please. Anon wants some feel good writing."

His current mistress had gotten him by way of her husband, who was a Space Ranger for Star Command. He had gotten the Genie as a gift for helping the Kingdom of Modern-day Agrabah, the descendants of his master Aladdin. He did not mind it, and had agreed to it. Besides, Genie needed a change in scenery and pace after spending most of the last millennia or so with the progeny of Aladdin and Jasmine. It was time for a change. So, now, instead of being in Agrabah and Earth, with the progeny of Aladdin and Jasmine, he was spending his time with Captain Buzz Lightyear of Star Command and his wife Jessie, on Morph.

Buzz had given Genie to Jessie as an anniversary gift. Basically as someone to keep her company and to work in tandem with Buzz to keep Jessie happy. A sort of butler-slash-friend for her, so that when he was away for Star Command reasons, she did not feel lonely and did not worry to the point of physical illness, as was prone to happen with her. 

“It’s an oil lamp?” Jessie asked. “We don’t use fossil fuels; we haven’t for… what, five hundred years? Am I going to put gravy in it?”

“It’s not an actual oil lamp. And it’s not a gravy boat,” Buzz said. “And it’s what _inside_ the oil lamp that matters.”

He picked up the oil lamp and rubbed it gently. 

“It is your very own Genie,” Buzz said as Genie came out of his lamp in a flourish and grinned hugely, like Buzz was. “Jessie, say hello to Genie.”

“Uh, hello,” Jessie said to the Genie then turned to Buzz: “How did you get a Genie?”

“The current Sultan and Sultana of Agrabah, in the Arabian Peninsula on Earth gave him to me as a gift,” Buzz said. “Nebula knows so don’t worry.”

“My previous masters were ancestors of the current Sultan and Sultana,” Genie said. “Now, you are my master, Mrs. Lightyear.” 

“Three years and I still love hearing that title,” Jessie said. 

Buzz smiled and leaned over to kiss Jessie. 

“Someone to keep you company when I’m on missions,” Buzz said.

“A dog would have been acceptable too,” Jessie said teasingly. 

“I can turn into a dog if you’d like!” Genie exclaimed.

Before Jessie (or Buzz) could exclaim “No!” there was a poof, and the genie was now a blue-furred Old English Sheepdog. And then barked. 

“No, its fine, I was teasing!” Jessie exclaimed. “I do that!”

With a poof, Genie went back to his normal state. 

“Plus, he can help out around the house. And keep you from getting sick with worry,” Buzz said. “Consider him a live-in friend, er, slash butler.”

Jessie nodded. 

“Thank you for the gift,” Jessie said. She kissed Buzz’s cheek and smiled at him. 

Buzz gave the Genie the following directive: make sure Jessie is healthy, happy, and safe. 

“Of course, as you wish,” Genie said. 

Not soon after that, Buzz went on a long-duration mission, and whenever he knew that this would happen, he made sure to have a nice romp with Jessie the night before he had to leave. Of course, it is never fun to wake up to the other side of the bed being empty. Especially when she knew he wasn’t just working off-planet, but possibly in danger. 

All she had to do was briefly open her eyes and see his side not occupied by his body, and she simply closed her eyes and pulled the blankets around her closer. 

Sometime around thirty minutes after this, Genie gave the bed a light shake and made the sound of beeping, basically waking her up again.

“Good morning, Jessie! Time to get up!” Genie exclaimed.

Jessie had her blankets up past her nose, so basically her hair, her forehead, and her eyes were the only thing visible. 

“No thanks, I’ll stay in here,” Jessie said.

“You need to get out of bed. Do something!” Genie said. 

“Wow, Buzz has trained you well,” Jessie murmured. 

“Staying in bed won’t make you happy if Buzz is not here,” Genie said.

She pulled the sheet off her face and said, “You’re right about that. Plus, his empty side…” she sighed. “I hate when he’s away. I don’t know if he’s safe or in trouble or…”

She trailed off.

“Yes, dearie, I know. But, Buzz wouldn’t want you to be spending all your time worrying. Based on the sounds from this room last night, he wants you thrilled, all the time,” Genie said. 

Jessie flushed red with embarrassment but still grinned from remembering.

“Sorry, the sounds are half the fun,” Jessie murmured. 

“Don’t apologize, dearie,” Genie said. “My previous master and his wife were once newlyweds themselves. And they were together for seventy years.”

“I hope Buzz and I can boast that,” Jessie said. 

He smiled at her. She got the sudden feeling that he knew their future. Despite knowing him only about a week, he gave her that feeling a lot. He was a Genie after all. 

“Come on, get out of bed. You can watch me use my powers for household chores,” Genie said. 

“I need clothes. I happen to be naked under these blankets,” Jessie said. “Can I have one of Buzz’s clean t-shirts? I like his shirts.” 

Genie smiled at her, glanced at the closet, clapped his hands and blinked. 

And there was now a shirt on her body, so she sat up, letting the blankets fall away. 

With a flick of his wrist, the clothes that were strewn on the floor (her own and Buzz’s clothes from yesterday), were now in a laundry basket. 

She got out of bed, making a quick beeline for her underwear drawer as well as the closet, to get clothes to wear. 

“Can you get the washer started with the clothes in the basket? I’m going to take a shower and then you can help me braid my hair,” Jessie said.

“Of course. And I love braiding your hair, it’s so long. I can’t braid your husband’s hair—”

“He doesn’t have enough to braid,” Jessie said, grinning. 

“And I don’t think Buzz wants braided hair. We could ask him!”

Jessie shook her head.

After Jessie had a shower, she sat with Genie, as he braided her hair (partly with magic, partly with his hands), and she held a purring kitten in her arms that he had magicked into existence, and he listened to her talk. 

“You know, you still haven’t made any wishes yet. You do have three wishes,” Genie said, once the braiding was finished and they were in the laundry room working on the laundry load.

“Am I allowed to wish for Buzz to come home safe from his missions?” Jessie asked.

Genie paused a moment, thought about it carefully, went through his mental database of wishes he had granted in the past. By pulling out a book of that out of thin air and perusing it quickly.

“Let’s see,” he said. “It doesn’t fit with any of the barred wishes, so just say the word, doll.”

“I wish for the end result of all Buzz’s missions is him to come home safe and alive,” Jessie said. 

Genie snapped his fingers.

“Done,” Genie said. “At least you don’t have to worry as much, eh?”

Jessie smiled, holding her hand to her mouth before throwing herself into his arms to give him a hug. 

“Thank you,” Jessie said when she pulled away from hugging him.

“What are Genies for?” Genie said. 

Jessie smiled. 

“Let me know your other wishes, whenever you feel like it,” Genie said. 

“Okay,” Jessie said. “I have the perfect life, so I need to think about what I want.”

Because of the Genie’s presence in her home while Buzz was away, Jessie was better off. She missed Buzz, but not to the point that she was moping around, because Genie kept her occupied. It was the perfect arrangement.


End file.
